lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies
The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies '''(originally known as ''The Hobbit: There and Back Again') ''is an upcoming 2014 epic fantasy adventure film and the third and final installment of The Hobbit Film Trilogy. Like its predecessors ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey '' and [[The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug|''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug]], the film will be produced and directed by Peter Jackson, who also directed the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Filming took place primarily in New Zealand. The film stars Martin Freeman as Bilbo, Ian McKellen as Gandalf the Grey, Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug and the Necromancer, and Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield. The film will possibly begin with Smaug's attack on Lake-town and continue with Smaug's demise, The Battle of Dol Guldur, The Battle of Five Armies, and the return journey. It has also been thought that there will be some sort of skirmish in the ruins of Dale involving Gandalf and Thranduil (and possibly Tauriel). On February 28, 2013, it was confirmed there is a new release date for The Hobbit: The Battle of The Five Armies. It has been announced via press, and now mirrors the release dates of Peter Jackson's Middle-earth films, The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. The film will be released on December 12th in the United Kingdom and other countries in Europe (e.g. Austria), and December 17, 2014 in the United States. Etymology The film's title The Battle of The Five Armies refers to the climactic battle by the same name between the Goblins and Orcs, the Men of the Long Lake, the Elves of Mirkwood, the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain and the Iron Hills, and the great Eagles. Synopsis Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield, and his fellow Dwarves are still inside the Lonely Mountain as the dragon Smaug flies out to destroy Lake Town for their association with the intruders. Still locked up by the Master of Lake Town, Bard manages to escape and kills Smaug while the Master of Laketown is trying to escape while carrying all the gold he took from the town's coffers. As Bard tells his people that they will take residence in Dale, with Kili confiding his love for Tauriel, the four Dwarves set off in a boat to the Lonely Mountain to meet up with their company. Arriving at Erebor, Kili's group find Bilbo and learn that Thorin has lost his mind while scouring the gold for the Arkenstone, which is actually on Bilbo's person who is keeping at Balin's behest. The maddened Thorin proceeds to command the Dwarves to block the gates to prevent anyone from entering or leaving. Meanwhile, having become a prisoner in Dol Guldur, Gandalf is saved by Galadriel and given to Radagast while Elrond and Saruman hold off the Nazgul wraiths. But Sauron appears and attempts to temp Galadriel before she is able to cast him and the Nazgul away from the fortress. Though Elrond believes they must warn the Free People of the enemy's return, Saruman tells him to take Galadriel to safety while he deals with Sauron. At that time, Azog approaches Erebor with his vast orc army while learning from Bolg that an Elf army under Thranduil is also approaching. Azog tells Bolg to head to Gundabad and ready their other army. Following Bolg to the fortress of Gundabad, Legolas and Tauriel see Bolg with a huge Orc army and hundreds of war-bred bats. When Thranduil’s army arrives in Dale, he forges an allegiance with Bard to claim a necklace of white gems from Thorin's treasure. Though Bard attempts to reason with Thorin to avoid further bloodshed, the Dwarf refuses to listen to his company's dismay. After Gandalf arrives at Dale, Bilbo sneaks out of Erebor to hand the Arkenstone over to Thranduil and Bard. The next day, Bard unveils the Arkenstone at the gates of Erebor and Thorin learns of Bilbo's actions and almost kills the Hobbit. Luckily, the other Dwarves hold off their leader so Bilbo can escape down the wall to Gandalf. Then a dwarf company under Dain Ironfoot II arrives and is about to attack the Elves on Thorin's call, but Azog sends one branch of his army to attack Dain's army. Azog sends the rest of his forces to attack Dale with Bilbo, Gandalf, Bard, and the Elves coming to its defense. Inside Erebor, Thorin eventually overcomes his madness. While the others aid what remains of Dain's forces, Thorin rides towards Ravenhill with Dwalin, Fili, and Kili to settle things with Azog. At the same time, after being banished by Thranduil despite her and Legolas warning him of Bolg's army, Tauriel sets off for the Ravenhill with Bilbo following to tell the Dwarves of the second Orc army. However, Bilbo ends up being knocked unconscious as Thorin battles Azog to avenge Fili while Kili dies protecting Tauriel from Bolg. But after Legolas kills Bolg, the battle is then joined by Radagast, the Great Eagles, and Beorn with the Orc armies quickly decimated. When Bilbo has regained consciousness, he finds that Thorin has managed to kill Azog but is mortally wounded and dies soon after making his peace with the Hobbit. Sometime after, as a disillusioned Legolas leaves his father to meet up with one of the Dunedain, Bilbo bids his goodbyes to the surviving members of Thorin's company and returns to the Shire with Gandalf. But as they part on the outskirts of the Shire, though he does not know its true nature, Gandalf knows of the Ring that Bilbo found in the Goblin tunnels before they part ways on good terms. Bilbo's story ends when he returns to Bag End and finds the Sackville-Bagginses are auctioning off his belongings. The scene transitions to Bilbo on the day of his 111th birthday when he receives a visit from Gandalf. Cast *Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins *Ian McKellen as Gandalf *Richard Armitage as Thorin II Oakenshield *Ken Stott as Balin *Graham McTavish as Dwalin *William Kircher as Bifur *James Nesbitt as Bofur *Stephen Hunter as Bombur *Dean O'Gorman as Fíli *Aidan Turner as Kíli *John Callen as Óin *Peter Hambleton as Glóin *Jed Brophy as Nori *Mark Hadlow as Dori *Adam Brown as Ori Significant Cast *Billy Connolly as Dain II *Orlando Bloom as Legolas *Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel *Lee Pace as Thranduil *Hugo Weaving as Elrond *Cate Blanchett as Galadriel *Christopher Lee as Saruman *Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug/Sauron *Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn *Sylvester McCoy as Radagast *Luke Evans as Bard the Bowman *Stephen Fry as Master of Lake-town *Ryan Gage as Alfrid *John Bell as Bain *Peggy Nesbitt as Sigrid *Mary Nesbitt as Tilda *Manu Bennett as Azog *Lawrence Makoare as Bolg *Mark Mitchenson as Braga *Jeff Slaven as Laketowner *Ian Holm as Old Bilbo Rumored *Erin Banks as Lobelia Sackville-Baggins *Shane Briant as Mayor of Michel Delving *Greg Ellis as Net Mender *Brian Hotter as Otho Sackville-Baggins * Simon Pegg as Dwainive Reception The battle of five armies world premiere was on December 1st 2014. The event took place in Leicester square in London, Many of the cast were there and the film event went very well. The film was received very well and many critics praised the film's visuals, acting, and action sequences. However, some expressed criticism on the length of the film. Rotten tomatoes rated it 79%. Videos Trailers File:The_Hobbit_Battle_Of_The_Five_Armies The_Hobbit_Battle_of_the_Five_Armies_-_Trailer_2 Extras File:Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - Cast Interview - Comic Con 2014 File:The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - "Smaug Will Be A Killing Machine" File:The Hobbit - Evangeline Lilly on Tauriel in Battle of Five Armies File:The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - "I'm Not Alone" Clip File:The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - "The dwarves are out of time" Clip File:The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - "Attack the City" Clip File:The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - "I´m not asking you to allow it" Clip File:The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - "Have you not had your fill of death? " Clip Interviews The_Hobbit_Battle_Of_The_Five_Armies_Orlando_Bloom_On_Legolas%27_Story_Through_The_Saga The_Hobbit_Battle_Of_The_Five_Armies_Hugo_Weaving_On_Working_On_The_Film The_Hobbit_Battle_Of_The_Five_Armies_Peter_Jackson The_Hobbit_Battle_Of_The_Five_Armies_Benedict_Cumberbatch_On_Smaug%27s_Motivation The_Hobbit_Battle_Of_The_Five_Armies_Christopher_Lee_On_The_Significance_Of_Playing_This_Role File:The Hobbit Battle Of The Five Armies Evangeline Lilly On Her Character File:The Hobbit Battle Of The Five Armies Martin Freeman On Ian As Gandalf File:The Hobbit Battle Of The Five Armies Ian Mckellan On The State Of Middle-Earth And Gandalf File:The Hobbit Battle Of The Five Armies Cate Blanchett On The Dol Gulder Set Gallery Posters The-Hobbit-Battle-of-the-Five-Armies-logo.jpg|The logo of the Battle of the Five Armies TheHobbitTBOT5A_Teaser_Poster.jpg THTBOF5ABilbo'sPoster.jpg|A poster showing Bilbo Baggins and Sting Thorin TBOT5A Poster 02.jpg Gandalf and Galadriel TBOT5A Poster.jpg TBOT5A Theatrical Poster.jpg Bilbo BOT5A Poster 2.jpg Bard TBOT5A Poster 02.jpg BOTFA poster - Dwarves & Azog.jpg BOTFA - Dol Guldur.jpg BOTFA - Legolas & Tauriel.jpg SmaugandBardTBOT5A Poster.jpg Banners Bilbo's TBOT5A Banner.jpg Thranduil TBOT5A Banner.jpg Gandalf and Galadriel TBOT5A Banner.jpg BOTFA - Dwarves Banner.jpg hobbitbanner.jpg HobbitBanner2.jpg Hobbit3Banner.jpg Hobbit-tbotfa3.jpg Promotional Images LegolasandBardTBOT5A.jpg|Promotional image of Legolas and Bard the Bowman GandalfandBardTBOT5A.jpg|Gandalf and Bard The-Hobbit-The-Battle-of-the-Five-Armies3-600x325.jpg|The dwarves in the Lonely Mountain BardTBOF5AEmpireCover.jpg SmaugTBOT5AEmpireCover.jpg THTBOT5A Banner.jpg ThranduilandGandalfTBOT5A.jpg Tauriel TBOT5A.jpg Thorin Regal TBOT5A Empire Cover.jpg TBOT5A EW 01.jpg TBOT5A EW 02.jpg TBOT5A EW 03.jpg Character Posters the hobbit tbotfa poster by sjord vlessert g.jpg|Thranduil Poster Gandalf BOT5A Poster.jpg Galadriel TBOT5A Poster.jpg Legolas TBOT5A Poster.jpg Bard TBOT5A Poster.jpg Thorin TBOT5A Poster.jpg Tauriel TBOT5A Poster.jpg Thranduil TBOT5A Poster.jpg bilboBotFA3.jpg Screenshots File:The-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-image.jpg File:The-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-luke-evans.jpg File:The-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-luke-evans-image.jpg File:The-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-martin-freeman.jpg File:HTBOTFA-TRLR-0003.jpg BOTFA - Thranduil.jpg BOTFA - Thranduil and Bard.jpg BOTFA - Nazgul in Dol Guldur.jpg BOTFA - Saruman.jpg the_hobbit_the_battle_of_the_five_armies_trl_2-1080-mov_000072947.jpg|Sauron BOTFA - Thorin and Kili.jpg The-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-smaug-1.jpg The-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-smaug-2.jpg TBOT5A 10.jpg TBOT5A 09.jpg TBOT5A 08.jpg TBOT5A 07.jpg TBOT5A 06.jpg TBOT5A 05.jpg TBOT5A 04.jpg TBOT5A 03.jpg TBOT5A 02.jpg TBOT5A 16.jpg TBOT5A 15.jpg TBOT5A 14.jpg TBOT5A 13.jpg TBOT5A 12.jpg TBOT5A 11.jpg Soundtrack Regular Album Disc 1 #Fire and Water #Shores of the Long Lake #Beyond Sorrow and Grief #Guardians of the Three #The Ruins of Dale #The Gathering of the Clouds #Mithril #Bred for War #A Thief in the Night #The Clouds Burst #Battle for the Mountain Disc 2 #The Darkest Hour #Sons of Durin #The Fallen #Ravenhill #To the Death #Courage and Wisdom #The Return Journey #There and Back Again #The Last Goodbye performed by Billy Boyd #Ironfoot Special Edition Album Disc 1 #Fire and Water #Shores of the Long Lake #Beyond Sorrow and Grief #Guardians of the Three #The Ruins of Dale #The Gathering of the Clouds #Mithril #Bred for War #A Thief in the Night #The Clouds Burst #Battle for the Mountain Disc 2 #The Darkest Hour #Sons of Durin #The Fallen #Ravenhill #To the Death #Courage and Wisdom #The Return Journey #There and Back Again #The Last Goodbye performed by Billy Boyd # Ironfoot #Dragon-Sickness (Bonus Track) #Thrain (Bonus Track) Trivia * * The film will be the last film adaptation of The Lord of the Rings and related works, as the Tolkien Estate has forbidden any more films from being made for the time being. *In Sir Christopher Lee's most recent Christmas Video, he has speculated upon the movie and that '''Saruman The White '''will have a lot more screen time in this movie. * Saruman will also be fighting Sauron. *In an interview with Boyens, there is a reason why the dwarves were split, and she said Bofur needs to see the attack on lake town. *In an interview with Richard Armitage, he said the third might be a shorter film and the battle of the five armies cost a lot of blood and tears. *The Witch King, as well as the other members of the Nazgûl will be featured in this film. They will be featured fighting the White Council in Dol Guldur. * Beorn will only appear very briefly and most of his role will be featured in the Extended Edition. * Peter Jackson has revealed he gets to kill off a few main characters in the upcoming film. * Elijah Wood will not return as Frodo Baggins.Confirmed: Elijah Wood not in The Battle of the Five Armies References External links * Category:Movies Category:Films directed by Peter Jackson Category:2014 films